Many parties control the software underlying a modern mobile device. For a mobile operating system, there may be a main maintainer of the operating system, but a device may include different packages, drivers, and customizations from carriers, manufacturers, and other third parties. Additionally, various open source components used in the operating system are also owned and maintained by various entities. When a vulnerability (defined as a flaw or weakness in a system's design, implementation, or operation and management that could be exploited to violate the system's security policy) is discovered for any given part of a device, the ecosystem for fixing the vulnerability is so complicated that the process can be extremely slow and, in some cases, the vulnerability is never addressed. Thus, there is a need in the mobile security field to create a new and useful system and method for patching a device through exploitation. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.